bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclonic Heroine Ophelia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30346 |no = 1197 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 93 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After the battle with Signas, she departed towards sacred territory. Having overcome her doubts, her powers are believed to have been sufficient to crush the gods that stood in her way. However, all traces of her vanished immediately after her departure, and some say that she was assassinated by an unknown party en route. Furthermore, the diary she left behind indicated that she surpassed each of the 12 Guardians. This led to the theory that her mysterious assassination touched off the internal conflict that brought about their destruction. |summon = I do not know what the future holds. I just wanted to leave their true forms behind... |fusion = I gratefully accept this power... I must continue to fight, in order to learn the truth about everything. |evolution = I knew who my true friends were. Now I only need to clear my name. I will follow my own path! | hp_base = 5353 |atk_base = 1786 |def_base = 1441 |rec_base = 1550 | hp_lord = 6649 |atk_lord = 2475 |def_lord = 2094 |rec_lord = 2201 | hp_anima = 7541 |rec_anima = 1963 |atk_breaker = 2713 |def_breaker = 1856 |def_guardian = 2332 |rec_oracle = 2439 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2237 | hp_oracle = 5756 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Divine Nature's Power |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk of Earth types, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 25% reduction & fills 4 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Infinite Rise |bbdescription = 14 combo Powerful Earth attack on all foes & greatly boosts BB gauge |bbnote = Fills 10 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 13 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Yggdrasil Extension |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, gradually restores BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 10 BC, fills 7 BC/turn & 30% boost to fill rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Divine Oath: Sephiroth |ubbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts max HP & boosts Atk relative to max HP and fully recovers HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 20% boost to HP & 30% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Days of Glory |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 3-5 BC |evofrom = 30345 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Ophelia 7 }}